


The King of Winter's Vengeance

by Vaznetti



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Character Death, Double Drabble, Gen, Original Character POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaznetti/pseuds/Vaznetti
Summary: Someday the Night's King's rule will come to an end.





	The King of Winter's Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/gifts).



Gert had the rules beat into him when he joined the Night's Watch: don't talk back, don't question your betters, don't even look up. He was grateful now, because if he looked up _she_ might see him, claim him with her icy kiss, cut him open to feed his frozen heart to the Lord Commander. Her followers shambled through the Fort; at first in the shadows, but it was always dark now, and the watch they kept looked south. Anything to fear beyond the Wall was here already.

He squinted at the dark, barely able to tell trees from sky, but something was moving out there. Scouts coming back, most like, and he turned to order the gate open. Then a thousand thousand torches flared below the walls, and the Lord Commander's cold fingers dug into Gert's shoulder. "The King of Winter is here," he hissed. "My brother, come to claim my throne." _She_ was beside him, ice spreading along the stones where she stood. Gert felt it in his feet first, holding him as still as the commander's hand, spreading up his legs. Then he felt nothing, and by the time the gate was burning, his eyes blazed blue.


End file.
